Enjoy your stay
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Dom Tom


ENJOY YOUR STAY

"Welcome to the Orchid Hotel. May I help you?"

You're standing behind the front desk of the hotel, watching people filter in and out of the lobby, It's a slow day today, but you don't mind. You enjoy being able to people watch, making up lives for some of them, just to pass the time.

The man who stands before you is absolutely stunning. He's got a head full of wavy ginger hair, startling blue-green eyes, and the nicest smile you have ever seen.

"Um, yes," he says, flashing his identification and a printed receipt. "I have a room reserved. Name is Tom Hiddleston. I'm here for a business conference. Can you please give me my room key? I am a bit knackered and would love to be able to rest for a bit before I have to get myself ready to go."

You check his I.D., then type his name into the computer. A moment later, you glance up at him, a worried look in your eyes. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't see a reservation for Hiddleston."

Tom frowns, his brow furrowing as he stares at you in disbelief. "No reservation?" he asks, shaking his head. "That's not possible. I called over two weeks ago and was told I would have a room. I even have a receipt." He sighs. "Can't you give me another room?"

You tap a few keys and bring up the screen with the list of available rooms. There doesn't seem to be one open room in the entire hotel. "I'm sorry, sir, but it looks like we're all booked up."

Tom is scowling now. He slams his hand on the counter, making you jump back. "I don't believe you," he growls. "I want to speak with your manager."

"Yes, sir."

You pick up the phone and call for your boss. She arrives a couple of minutes later and asks, "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

Tom points at you and says, "This young lady has told me that not only is my reserved room unavailable, but that your hotel is all booked up."

The manager sighs and moves in front of the computer as you step back, biting at your lower lip. She clicks a few things, then smiles. "I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Hiddleston. There was a glitch with our system, but we do have a few rooms available. We'll give you the nicest suite we have. Will that do?"

Tom seems to contemplate this for a moment, then nods. "Yes, that will be fine. Thank you for your help."

The manager smiles again and tells you to escort Tom to his room, and to give him whatever he wants to make his stay at the hotel a pleasant one.

You comply, leaving your post at the front desk, which is now being manned by your boss. You motion for Tom to follow you over to the elevators, hoping he isn't too upset with you and your incompetence. It's not as though it's your fault, though. You didn't screw up the reservation or cause the system to glitch.

Once the elevator doors open, you step inside, Tom following behind you. He's only got two bags with him so they don't take up much space. You ride up to the tenth floor in silence. There is only one other guest on this floor that you know of. You're still not sure how the computer missed this information, but it did.

You walk down to the suite Tom will be staying in and unlock the door with the keycard. Tom steps around you, pulling his luggage in behind him. You step hesitantly into the room, waiting for him to say something. He turns slowly, taking it all in.

"This will do just fine," he mutters.

You sigh with relief. At least he doesn't seem like he'll be one of those difficult guests.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Hiddleston?" you ask, handing him the keycard.

He grabs your wrist and pulls, tossing you roughly to the floor. "You can get that pretty little ass on the bed. I think you need to be punished for your inability to cater to my needs. Couldn't even find me a hotel room, could you?"

He glares down at you as you carefully push yourself up off the floor. You lean over the bed, your hands on the blanket and your feet planted firmly on the floor. You're nervous, yet aroused. Glancing over your shoulder, you look at him and murmur, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you, sir. Please punish me. I deserve it."

Tom steps up behind you and lifts your skirt. He swats your ass, eliciting a yelp of surprise from you. He starts to spank you, alternating between the left and right cheeks. His free hand grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head back.

"You knew there was a room available, didn't you? You knew, yet you were going to make me stand there, looking foolish, while you went about your business."

He pulls you up so you're standing, your back against his chest. You can feel the hand that was in your hair snaking down to squeeze your throat. The hand that was spanking you is now cupping your breast.

Tearing open your blouse, Tom exposes your bra covered breasts, muttering something about sluts at the front desk.

"Get on your knees," he commands, forcing you down to the floor. "You're going to suck my cock now."

You gaze up at him as your knees hit the carpet, fear and lust mingling in your eyes. He slaps you across the face and growls. "Don't look at me. You haven't earned that right."

Averting your eyes, you stare at the floor and wait for him to tell you what he wants you to do next.

"Undo my pants, slut. Take my cock out. I expect you to keep it hard."

You bring your hands up, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He lifts his shirt as you slide his briefs down, freeing his cock. It's large, at least seven inches, and you swallow as you prepare to take it in your mouth.

Tom wraps one hand around the base of his shaft, holding himself steady. "Hands behind your back."

You do as you're told, crossing your wrists behind you.

"Open your mouth," he says, and you do. He guides his cock in; you close your lips around his shaft, almost gagging as he starts to thrust, hitting the back of your throat with his tip. His left hand tangles in your hair, forcing you to let him set the pace. You can barely breathe. Tears leak out of the corners of your eyes as he continues to stuff your mouth with his cock.

After a few more thrusts, he stops and lifts you up off the floor, tossing you bodily onto the bed; you land face down.

Tom lifts your skirt again and starts spanking you. You cry out, trying to roll over, but he holds you down. Yanking off your skirt and panties, he tosses them aside and crawls onto the bed. He unhooks your bra, bringing you back against him as he exposes your breasts. He squeezes them roughly, then releases them, his hands moving to undo his tie. He takes it off and wraps it around your neck, choking you with it. Pushing you back down on the bed, he mutters, "Get your ass in the air. Now."

You present yourself to him, breathing heavily. He slaps your already red skin some more, panting as he does so. Then he stops and moves off the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

Grabbing a handful of hair, he guides you into position and says, "Suck my cock. Keep it hard."

You take him in your mouth again and start to suck, but it must not be to his liking because he starts to face fuck you. You gag and struggle to breathe. When he stops, you end up back in your original position: face down and ass up.

Tom opens one of his bags and pulls out a flogger. You thought he was a businessman, so you're not sure why he has something like this. Leaning in, he whispers, "I'm in the business of pain and pleasure."

He brings the flogger down onto your back, talking mostly to himself. "The customer always gets what he wants, and what the customer wants now is red skin."

You moan, your face a tear-streaked mess. He moves the flogger to your ass, striking again and again.

"You told me your hotel was all booked up, didn't you?" Tom asks.

"Yes, sir," you respond in a small voice.

"But here we are, in a room that isn't booked. That makes you a liar, correct?"

"Yes, sir," you say again, wincing as he hits your ass and your back continuously.

"Liars get punished," he tells you, setting the flogger down and pulling you up by your hair. He squeezes your throat, mumbling in your ear, then pushes you back down onto the bed. He's so rough, but you are secretly enjoying it. Tom tells you to put your ass in the air again, so you do.

"Your job is to give me whatever I want, yes?"

You whimper, earning two sharp slaps to your backside. "Yes, sir!"

"Good girl," Tom says, slipping a hand down between your legs. He swats your pussy, then starts to rub it slowly. Moving behind you, he grabs your hips and slides you back to the edge of the bed. Then he enters you without warning, causing you to cry out. Thankfully, you're already so turned on and wet for him. He begins to thrust, slapping your ass with one hand as his other fists your hair.

"Fuck, that's good," he growls, pounding into you. He grabs his tie off the bed, wrapping it around your throat. He pulls it tight, making it hard to breathe.

You are moaning and whimpering as he claims your body. A few seconds later, he lets go of the tie and slaps your ass one last time, pulling out of you. He rearranges you into the new position he wants you in; now you're on your back, your head dangling off the bed.

"Open," he demands, stroking his cock.

You open your mouth tentatively; he sticks his cock inside, face fucking you once more. You feel as though you might throw up, your gag reflex kicking in as his tip is forced down your throat. When he pulls away, you are gasping for breath.

"Such a good little slut," Tom praises, grabbing your breasts roughly. "Do you want me to play with that sweet little pussy now?"

You manage to nod; he lifts you and spins you around so you are lying on your back, facing him as he looms over you. You automatically spread your legs, raising them in the air. Tom guides your ass to the edge and pushes his way inside, both hands wrapping around your throat as he starts to fuck you again. Your cries and whimpers and moans seem to spur him on. He slaps your thighs as you play with your clit, struggling to bring about an orgasm.

Forcing your hand away, he slaps your thighs again and shakes his head. Then he pulls out, leaving you frustrated.

Digging in his bag, Tom brings out some rope and a ball gag. Your eyes widen as you realize he isn't even close to being done with you yet.

Tom sets the rope and the gag on the bed, telling you to get down on the floor. You get off the bed, trying to follow the directions he is firing off. You are squatting on the floor, legs spread, just like he asked.

He grabs some of the rope and begins to secure you to the bed. The ropes go around your thighs and calves, then is tied off to the frame of the bed; your right leg tied to the head of the bed, and your left leg tied to the foot of the bed. Tom does the same with your wrists. Once he's satisfied that you can't move, he places the gag in your mouth, securing it behind your head. "Ready to play?"

He steps away for a second, returning with the flogger. He drags the braided leather across your breasts, then begins to whip them. "Let's make these tits red."

He is relentless, the strikes becoming harder and harder as your skin slowly turns a bright shade of red. He stops after a couple of minutes, pinching your nipples and asking if you want more. You whine, your eyes filling with tears.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says simply as he begins his ministrations once more. You scream around the gag, your body sore, aching, and so aroused. You want his cock inside you again, but know he's not done punishing you yet.

Finally, he ceases with the flogger and carefully removes the gag, only to push his cock back into your mouth, choking you with it.

"That's it. Take it all," Tom grunts, forcing himself all the way in. You try to breathe through your nose and hope you don't pass out. He face fucks you for a few minutes, then pulls out and slaps you across the face with his cock.

Murmuring words of encouragement, he slips a hand down between your legs and starts rubbing your clit, asking you if you want to come.

"Yes, please!" you answer, hoping he will give you what you want. You should know better.

"I think your pussy needs to take some punishment first," he tells you, swatting at your sensitive clit.

He walks away and comes back with a soft leather paddle. He moves it between your legs and starts to tap it lightly against your pussy. He is kneeling on the bed behind your head as he does so, asking if it feels good. All you can do is breathe, waiting for the inevitable harsh strike he plans to deliver.

With his free hand, he strokes his cock, watching with delight as your legs muscles tighten when he taps a little harder. You stare up into his face as he asks, "How many swats do you think you deserve?"

"I don't know," you mumble, wishing you could just come already.

"How many rooms did you have available?" Tom asks, his right brow raising.

We didn't have any, I swear!" you exclaim.

"I don't believe you," Tom says, giving your pussy a hard slap with the paddle.

You tug at your bonds, your legs closing as you whimper in pain.

"Spread your legs, slut. Keep them open."

He delivers another painful swat to your pussy. "I think this entire floor is empty, save for one room. I think that earns you a total of fifteen swats."

He starts tapping the paddle against you, hitting harder after every four taps. "Let's count them out. One… two… three…"

This continues on until he finally reaches fifteen. You are breathing heavily, eyes wet, tears trailing down your cheeks. He sets the paddle down and massages your breasts, whispering soothing words. Your pussy is aching, your body begging for release.

"Do you want to come now?" Tom asks, stroking his cock.

"Yes, sir," you manage to say, gazing up at him with pleading eyes. "Please let me come, sir."

Tom gets off the bed and reaches into his bag, pulling out a vibrator. He plugs it in, then walks over to where you are tied and kneels on the floor next to you, one hand holding the device while the other moves between your legs, rubbing your clit.

He thrusts two long fingers inside you, pumping them in and out quickly. All you can do is moan, your head lolling against the edge of the mattress.

While he fingers you, he uses his other hand to turn the vibrator on and places it against your sore, sensitive clit. You groan softly, but your voice begins to get higher as you feel an orgasm building.

Tom removes his fingers from your body, licks them, then shoves them back inside, pumping furiously as your orgasm gets closer.

You're fisting the blanket on the bed, moaning, "Oh god, oh god, oh god," over and over again, You're so close…

You finally let yourself go as he slips his fingers out; you squirt all over his hand.

Tom chuckles, a little surprised, and starts to finger you again, all the while keeping the vibrator trained on your clit.

"Please don't stop!" you scream, making him smile. "Oh yes! Right there!"

You come again, coating his fingers with your juices.

This time, when he pulls his fingers out, he brings them to your lips and you greedily suck them clean, tasting the evidence of your release on his skin. He kisses you then, his tongue delving into your mouth. After he gets a taste, he pulls back, grinning, and pushes his fingers back into your hot, needy cunt. It only takes a few thrusts to make you come for the third time, squirting on his fingers and coating the carpet beneath you.

You shriek in pleasure, unable to control yourself any longer. Tom shuts the vibrator off and sets it on the bed, murmuring his pleasure with what just happened. Once more, he brings his hand up and has you lick his fingers clean.

Tom kisses you again, then gets up and walks away for a minute. When he returns, he unties you and helps you stand long enough to steady yourself before pushing you face down onto the bed.

He takes some of the rope and ties you up in a new position. Your ass is hanging off the edge of the bed and your arms are stretched out in front of you. Your wrists are bound together, tied off at the head of the bed. Both legs are tied to the foot of the bed, the rope around your thighs and your ankles, keeping you spread open for him. The gag is back in your mouth, as well.

You squirm, slightly uncomfortable, as you wait for whatever he has in store for you next.

Tom comes up behind you and pulls your hair, telling you to stay still. He smacks your ass twice with his hand, then brings the flogger down upon your skin, beating your ass with it.

Once he is satisfied that your ass is the right shade of red, he stops, tossing the flogger down, and pulls your hair again.

"You want me to fuck you now, right?" he asks, teasing your pussy with his tip. Without waiting for a response, he slips into your warm, wet cunt and begins to thrust, the hand not in your hair slapping your ass. You start to scream and moan, causing him to pick up the pace.

He grabs the flogger, letting go of your hair. He whips you with it over and over, all while keeping up his steady pace. His stamina is impressive. You're not sure how much more you can take.

Dropping the flogger, Tom reaches around and starts slapping your breasts, mumbling incoherently. You can feel your body reacting to his cock pounding away inside you.

Sensing your impending release, Tom slows and covers your mouth and nose with both hands. Your eyes flutter closed as you force yourself not to panic or pass out. You grip the blanket as though it is a lifeline, but after about ten seconds, he releases your face. You suck air in through your nose, desperate for more.

Tom starts spanking you, making your skin burn. Everything hurts, but it feels like the most exquisite torture imaginable.

Silencing your cries, he wraps his tie around your neck and forces his cock in as deep as it will go. You're practically numb, unable to do anything as the punishing assault on your pussy continues.

After what seems like hours, Tom finally slows and takes the gag out of your mouth.

"What is your mouth for?" he asks, tugging at your hair. He slaps you across the face when you don't answer right away. "I asked you a question, slut. Answer me!"

"To suck your cock," you reply, knowing what's coming.

Tom pulls out of you and moves onto the bed, kneeling in front of you. Holding his cock, he says, "Open that mouth for me."

You part your lips and let him in, relaxing your throat as he fucks your face. It's so hard to breathe when he does that, but you manage, closing your eyes and focusing your mind, knowing it will be over soon.

When he pulls away, he slaps your cheek, causing you to groan. He puts the gag back in and picks up the flogger, beating your back, your ass, and your thighs for a few seconds before dropping the device and leaning over you. "if you're a good girl, you can come again, darling. Now stay still while I fuck you."

He fills you to the hilt and begins yet another punishing pace. You try not to move, even though you are dying for another orgasm.

"You're such a good little slut," Tom moans, swatting at your ass. "Look at you, taking my cock so deep inside your pussy."

He thrusts a few more times, then stops. The next thing you feel is the vibrator against your clit. The buzzing sound fills you ears as he begins to fuck you, making sure he keeps the vibrator pressed tightly to your clit. It's overwhelming, almost unbearable. Your entire body is tingling. All you want is release.

Tom pulls out, leaving you a crying, weeping mess. He knows exactly what this does to you. He steps back and says, "Rub that pussy against the vibrator. If you don't come after thirty seconds, I'll take it away."

Anxious and eager, you start to shift your hips, hoping it will be enough to orgasm. Your body betrays you, though. Unable to come, Tom _tsks_ and shuts the vibrator off. "That's too bad, darling. Looks like you'll have to try harder next time."

You whimper, frustrated. Tom begins to untie you, and you wonder if he is done pushing your body to the limit. A moment later, you have your answer.

"I think you still need to be punished."

You whine, letting him guide you into yet another position. This time, you're on tour back, legs spread and tied to your wrists with the rope, which is secured to the bed. You're fully exposed now, and there is nothing you can do about it.

You moan softly, waiting for Tom to start anew. He walks to the side of the bed, murmuring about your ass. He starts swatting at you, making you sigh with pleasure. He's also got the paddle in his other hand. Bringing it down, he taps your pussy with it, making you tense up in anticipation.

"Do you remember how many rooms there were?"

"Yes," you mumble, hating yourself for making the mistake of not getting him a room as soon as possible.

"Let's count them out again," he says, slapping your pussy hard with the leather.

"One!" you shout, crying out in pain. This continues until you reach fifteen. By this time, you can barely speak, and your cheeks are stained with tears.

"Good girl," he soothes, setting the paddle down next to you on the bed. "Do you want more punishment, or should I give you my cock now?"

"Your cock, please," you beg. "Please, sir, I want you to fuck me."

He slaps your ass as he enters you, eliciting a pleased gasp. He starts thrusting, his hands gripping your thighs.

"Oh my god!" you cry. "Fuck fuck fuck! That feels so good!"

Tom laughs and reaches for the vibrator, turning it on and bringing it to your clit. He's still buried inside of you, and as your shrieks of pleasure begin to build into a crescendo, he starts ramming into you, hard and fast.

Your head is tossed back, pressing into the mattress. Your mouth hangs open, moans and gasps escaping you. Your body is on overdrive as another, your fourth, orgasm starts to build. You don't even try to hold back, shouting expletives as his cock drives you closer to the edge.

His free hand wraps around your throat, his breath coming in pants as your walls start to clench around him. The vibrator is humming, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure directly to your sensitive bundle of nerves. Tom slaps your cheek and covers your mouth, turning up the speed of the vibrator.

"Please don't stop!" you shout at the top of your lungs. "Oh please! I want to come!"

Tom is slamming into your as hard as he can, seeming just as eager for you to come as you are.

"Fuck, yes!"

He covers your face with his hand again, them slaps you three times in quick succession. As his hand moves down to choke you once more, that sends you spiraling out of control. Sweat has beaded on your forehead from exertion, and as Tom's cock slips out, you come, squirting like never before. It is the most intense, yet most satisfying orgasm you have ever had.

The bed and carpet are soaked, but you don't even care. Housekeeping will have to take care of it later.

Completely sated, you lie there, breathing hard as Tom enters you again.

"Do you think it's my turn to come now?" he asks as he starts thrusting at a much slower pace. He leans in to kiss you, nipping at your lips.

"Yes, sir," you tell him, whining a little because your body is now overly sensitive.

Tom smirks and finds the paddle, swatting your breasts with it. His thrusts become harder, faster now. You can tell he is getting close. You beg him to come for you, not sure you can even take any more of his cock.

Soon, his thrusts become more erratic. He pulls out of you and starts to stroke himself off. You watch in fascination as he comes, covering your thighs and ass with his hot, sticky seed.

"Oh, fuck!" he groans. "That was amazing."

You can only manage a small nod. It really was fantastic.

Tom carefully unties you and begins to rub your limbs, which feel like jelly. When you feel like you can move again, you push yourself up off the bed, standing on shaky legs.

"You can tell your manager that this room is perfect, darling. I am completely satisfied."

You smile at him as you start for the bathroom, needing to get cleaned up before returning to your post at the front desk.

"I'll be sure to do that, sir," you say. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. We hope you enjoy your stay."


End file.
